The Good Girl
by Poodernite
Summary: Literati. On the left she saw day after day of monotonous work, quiet whispers, unfair demands, and burning secrets. On the right, she saw the blue sky, the earth stretching far; beautiful, never-ending nothing. -Complete-
1. The Good Girl Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for checking out the story. It is based on the movie the Good Girl, so I'd say it's an Alternate Universe. I don't own Gilmore Girls or the basic plot of the story. Just go with me as far as the time frame and the things that have happened. I'll tell you what you need to know. Enjoy : )**

* * *

Rory Leigh Gilmore was hired in an entry-level position at a local newspaper sometime after college, it was difficult for her to admit that this was the best she could do, but she figured it would pay off in time and eventually she would work her way up. She works as hard as she can, and gives everything to her job. The required Christmas bonus, and a barely substantial biweekly paycheck is all she has to show for it. The job is not teaching her anything she doesn't already know, but she hopes that someday someone will realize her potential and she will take this newspaper over.

She puts her heart into her job because she doesn't know what else to do with herself. At home she feels like she is in prison. In her teen years she made a married man fall in love with her. To her, the only way for her actions to be justified was to marry Dean after she had caused his marriage to fall apart.

If it were up to Dean, Rory wouldn't be working at all, but Rory did not want to be another Lindsey. She had her own mind and her own needs. She was her own woman. Although it _was_ easier to just come home early from work, and cook Dean dinner, like she said she would never do. It was easier to stay trapped in her current job than to do anything else.

Rory wakes up, and pops two waffles in the toaster. Dean would really rather have homemade waffles, but she is not going to wake up any earlier for anybody. She starts the coffee. Dean comes out into the kitchen and kisses Rory on her head. Rory serves them each a waffle and some coffee and begins to eat in silence. Dean quickly finishes his breakfast and bids her adieu.

Rory quickly gets in the shower and ready for her day at work. She arrives right on time and checks her e-mail to find lists of things she needs to accomplish. She grabs a cup of stale coffee from the kitchenette, takes a deep breath and begins to work through her duties.

She wants to go… somewhere, she wants something to make her happy. She _wishes_ she was homesick, but she doesn't want to be home with Dean anyway, she has nowhere to go. She feels completely isolated by society.

Rory works until midday and when she can't stand it anymore, and walks over to Lisa's cubicle. Lisa and Rory met at this job and have lunch together everyday. Although Rory is happy to have company at lunchtime, being around Lisa on most days depresses Rory. Lisa is a few years younger than Rory with just a high school diploma and a few credits from a community college as opposed to Rory's almost complete education at Yale, and they have the same job.

While Rory is waiting for Lisa to get ready to go to lunch, a man about Lisa's age walks by Rory, she watches him walk by.

Rory asks Lisa who he is.

Lisa says that he was just recently hired.

Rory accepts this and she and Lisa walk down the street to their usual lunch spot, a little Mexican restaurant with cheap and authentic tacos.

They order their usual meal, and sit at their usual table.

After Rory finishes her first taco, she sees this new hire walk in and order a burrito to go. He walks back in the direction of the office.

Rory walks back to work, and Russ, from her office approaches her and invites her to come to Bible Study with him during the week. She politely refuses and pulls any old excuse off of her list. She really doesn't like being preached to at work.

Rory pokes her head in the new guys cubicle and asks what his name is. Jess Mariano. He's reading a book, Catcher in the Rye. Jess explains that Holden Caulfield is isolated by society from the hypocrisy in the world. Rory nods in understanding and Jess goes on to tell her that he would like to eventually become a famous writer. As Rory is leaving, Jess tells her that the book concludes with Holden breaking down and going to a mental institution.

Rory heads home to find Dean and his friend Paul sitting on the couch watching football. They exchange small pleasantries, the men complain about their work in the construction business. Rory tries to feel sympathetic but finds any spot on the wall more interesting than them.

Rory needs a break in the afternoon the next day and walks outside to get some air to find Jess smoking a cigarette. She tells him she hates her job. He does too. Jess is amazed that Rory is still working at this job with all of her qualifications.

Rory is in her car ready to drive home, she sees Jess walking. She asks him where his car is, and he says he doesn't have one. She insists on driving him home. She stops in front of his parents' house waiting for Jess to get out. He invites her in. Rory is reluctant at first, and he tells her he isn't going to beg. She decides to follow him inside.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated. The story is finished so the next chapters should be up soon.**


	2. The Good Girl Chapter 2

Jess's mom and dad are sitting on the couch watching a game show. Rory and Jess walk past them and give them a half-hearted greeting, his parents say hello to him while still glued to the television, and Rory's not sure if they know she's there or not.

Jess leads her into his room. Rory inquires about his parents. He tells her that they don't understand him. She responds that her husband doesn't understand her either. He is surprised that she has a husband. She tells him that her husband doesn't think, and that she is sick of him.

Jess reveals that he went to college but had to drop out because of his drinking. Rory tells him that she had noticed him before they had met. She says she can tell that he hates the world from the look in his eyes. She understands; she hates it too. Rory stares in his eyes, and realizes how long she has been living in the dark. The thought of meeting someone she can relate to makes her almost giddy. She begins thinking unfamiliar thoughts about this boy known as Jess Mariano.

Is Rory going to take a chance, or is she going to the grave with an unlived life.

The next day at work, Jess limps over to Rory and asks for a ride home from work. He sprained his ankle. She tells him it's no problem.

Lisa doubts that he is telling the truth.

In the car, Rory is jealous that Jess has goals, goals of being a writer. She smiles when she talks about her time at Yale, and of the all the goals she had for herself, and of everything she hoped she could accomplish. She always thought that life would never be long enough to do everything she wanted. Now she doesn't even know what to imagine.

After her mother was killed during the first semester of her fourth year at Yale, she just couldn't go on. Her grandparents tried everything they could to get her to go back to school and really do something with her life. It was then that she really knew what her mother felt like living with them all through her childhood.

She cut them off completely. Dean tried as best as he could to comfort Rory and to do what he thought she needed, but at the end of the day, Dean could go home to his family and eat a home cooked meal and have a conversation with his sister and his parents.

For Rory, it was just she and her mom. Even her Dad showed up to talk to her after her mother's death, but she didn't need his pity. If he didn't want to know her while her mother was alive it is unlikely that he would really want to get to know her after her mother passed on. He just would have looked like a monster had he done nothing. He fulfilled his duty, and she pushed him away.

Since this event, Rory has been withdrawn from society and from relationships and everything.

She thought maybe if she could procreate she would be snapped back into reality and maybe find where all her love was stored to pass it onto her child, and then maybe she could give some of it to Dean. They have been trying to get pregnant for quite some time now, and they are under the Doctor's care. She was told she was fertile, so she doesn't know what the problem is, but she does know that this is something that makes Dean very upset. After all, women are around to cook, clean, and procreate.

Once they reach Jess's house, Jess places his hand on Rory's knee, and she closes her eyes unsure of what to do. He moves in closer and tries to kiss her. She pulls away and reminds him that she is married. He reminds her that she said he doesn't understand her, and he tries to kiss her again. She doesn't want to hurt anybody. He bolts out of the car and solemnly walks up to his parents' doorstep. He lets himself in.

Upon Rory's arrival home, Dean tells her that he has decided to go get his sperm checked by a Doctor. Rory informs him that she doesn't need a fucking baby, and that if he really wanted to make himself useful around the house, he could fix the television that has been getting fuzzier and fuzzier.

The next day, Lisa catches Rory on her way to her office and offers her a strawberry, she says she bought them from a man on the road before she came into work; she didn't have time for breakfast. She tells her they're very sweet. Rory declines.

Russ walks up to Rory and tells her Jess has the day off, but asked him to give this letter to Rory.

Rory goes into her office and shuts the door to read the letter in private.

_Rory,_

_I will be quitting my job at the paper. These last two days have been the worst of my life. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. Before I met you I had given up hope that another person would ever understand me. Now I know you; I have never wanted anything as bad as I do now. I'm sorry I can't see you anymore; forgive me for being so weak._

_Goodbye,_

_Jess Mariano_

_PS. If for some reason, you decide you want to be with me, body and soul, completely, meet me in front of the Mexican restaurant at 5:00. I will be waiting for you. Otherwise, I cannot see you again._

Rory finishes the letter and goes into the bathroom to splash her face with some cold water. She looks at her watch. 9:30 am. She works the day away.

4:11 pm- All she can do is watch the clock change.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review! Next chapter should be up soon.**


	3. The Good Girl Chapter 3

Lisa runs by Rory's office and sprints into the bathroom and begins throwing up, Rory follows her.

Rory's boss comes in the bathroom and sees what's going on, and tells Rory to get Lisa to the hospital. Rory asks what time it is. A quarter till five. Rory speeds Lisa to the hospital.

Rory lets Lisa off at the curb, and says she will park the car and meet her inside.

5:29 pm- Rory tears out of the hospital parking lot, and over to the restaurant. She pulls in, and Jess appears and jumps into Rory's car and caresses her leg, thanking God that Rory came. The try to decide where they want to go, and Jess tells her that it doesn't matter because he just wants to hold her.

Rory starts driving and they stop at a cheap motel nearby.

She pays the fifty dollars.

They enter their hotel room. For the first time, they kiss. This quickly escalates to more. For the first time in both of their lives, they make love, instead of just having sex.

In the aftermath of sex, Rory begins to cry and says she can't go on like this. Jess tells her that he is all hers. She continues crying and begins kissing him through the tears.

Rory awkwardly opens the door to her house. Dean asks her where she's been and she tells him about Lisa getting sick and tells him that it is very serious and that's why she had to stay with her for so long, and she lets him know that she will be visiting Lisa in the hospital tomorrow. And the next day. Probably every day this week.

At work, Rory's boss approaches her and asks her about leaving Lisa at the Hospital and where she went. Her boss says that she continued throwing up and that the Doctors said she must have eaten something with a parasite in it, Rory immediately thinks of the strawberries. She's going to need to stay in the Hospital for a little while.

Rory and Jess make their way into a storage room, once the door is shut, Jess closes in on Rory, places his hands on her hips, and pulls her close. She reaches up and pulls his head down to hers until their lips are locked.

At lunch, Jess starts playing footsy with Rory and she tells him to stop because somebody might see them. Jess tells Rory that it's okay because he claims Rory; he tells her that he wants to learn everything about her. She tells him a few facts about her life.

Jess looks into her eyes and tells her that he can see her pain, and that he has been through the same. She plants a kiss on his lips not caring who sees them. Jess smirks and holds eye contact with Rory. She smiles and shields her face in embarrassment.

Jess gives Rory a story that he has written. Rory feels that it is suspiciously like the life he is living. It was about a boy who was isolated by society who lived with a selfish and cold mother and a father who wanted him to play football. Nobody understood him, especially girls. The boy decides no one will ever understand him. He takes his frustration out my rebelling through drinking and doing drugs. In the end he commits suicide by drinking poison.

After another night in the motel, Rory tells Jess that his story is intense and he tells her that he wants to leave a legacy, he wants to be remembered for something great. After he accomplishes this, he doesn't care what happens to him. Rory tells him not to say that, and tells him she wishes there was a story about her. She then decides no one would read it. Jess lovingly rubs her back and tells her that he would. Rory tells Jess that he is her secret, and she likes it; she likes having a secret. He tells her that since she met him she is becoming more mysterious. Mysterious and twisted…

Rory and Jess exit the motel. Rory gasps when she sees Paul's car sitting in the parking lot.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, sorry it was so short, the next ones will be longer. Please review!**


	4. The Good Girl Chapter 4

Rory tells Jess to hurry up and get in her car, and they drive away. She explains this is her husband's friend's truck. Paul takes Dean to work every day. Rory doesn't know why the truck would be there. Jess tells her that he will protect her. Rory tells him Paul could kill him.

Rory drops Jess off at home, and doesn't allow him to touch her. She drives to the hospital, and someone from her office tells her that Lisa died. Rory had no idea it was this serious.

Rory asks Dean where he was this afternoon, and he says Paul dropped him off at home early and went on a date.

Rory begins to get emotional, and starts to cry and says she can't believe Lisa is dead. She says she hasn't been a good friend, and Dean assures her that she has been.

Rory is going from bed to bed. From man to man. She is comfortable with Jess. She loves him. He makes her feel good about herself. It's like they complete each other. She lies in bed with Dean after having sex with him. After all, they are trying to get pregnant. She lays with her eyes wide open, completely unsure of what she is doing.

Their office mourns the death of Lisa. They play a song over the intercom system dedicated to her, and the person that she was, and the life that ended all too soon.

Jess told Rory he wanted to go over to the lake and spend all day skinny dipping and making love, and being one with nature. All Rory could think about was death. She thought about how good of a person Lisa was. This made her realize how selfish she, herself, was, and that she was an adulterer and a liar.

While they are sitting on a park bench it begins to rain. Jess holds Rory tight and she burrows her head into his chest. She asks Jess what they are doing. She says she hasn't thought this through. Jess wants to go around with Rory on her arm. He wants to tell people. He wants to run away with Rory and be together, and be free to love each other.

Rory heads home, and Dean and Paul are sitting on the couch. The rain postponed their construction project for the day.

Rory does all she can to avoid both of their eye contact.

Paul apologizes about her friend passing away.

He pointedly questions Rory about whether she was with Lisa when she passed. Rory says of course she was, after all, she was her friend.

What kind of person would she be if she weren't there for her friend in her time of need?

Rory sits in her cubicle doing work. Jess approaches her and confirms that he can get a ride home from Rory today because his ankle is hurting. Rory sadly had to deny his request, but suggests that maybe Julia in the next cubicle could give him a ride home. She is walking by and grunts in acknowledgement of her name. Jess looks at Rory, and tells her to never mind, and goes back to his office.

At lunch, Rory explains that she thinks they should take a break, a breather of sorts. She is getting scared. The Paul situation was close enough. Who knows what could happen next. She feels guilty about what she has been doing.

Jess doesn't understand. He asks her why they can't go to the motel. Or into an empty office. Rory tells him to be patient. Jess's face shows signs of bitterness, depression, and disappointment.

Rory figures this is just temporary. After all, they understand each other,

…when they are together, at least.

Rory approaches the man from her work and asks for information about the Bible Study. She learns that a couple that prays together, stays together.

Rory waves to Jess who is sitting on the curb when she is leaving for work. He sends her a pathetic wave, with no change in his melancholy expression.

She stops at the store on her way home. She hands Dean a bag. He takes the item out of it, examines it, and still asks what it is.

It's a Holy Bible. She tells him they are going to Bible Study.

Rory comes home from work the next day, and sees Dean and Paul sitting on the couch still dirty and sweaty from work. She tells Dean to go get ready for Bible Study, he needs to shower now because they're going to be late.

Paul thinks it's comical that Rory is trying to work on her spiritual life, because he saw her. He _saw_ her. He tells her that he knows and that they have some things to talk about. He requests that she stop by his house tomorrow after work.

She says nothing. But she plans on attending.

They head over to Bible Study, and even though they forgot their Bibles, Rory decides they will forgive them, and that she wants to go in anyway. She's going to need a lot of forgiveness for everything she has been doing.

She spots the man from her office and he welcomes the couple to the study. Rory sees Jess's parents walking up to the study and she excuses herself, and pulls Dean over to their car and tells him to get in. She tells him she needs to go home. They forgot their Bibles, nobody is going to forgive them, and she's not in the mood anymore.

Dean thinks they look like devil worshippers but obliges anyway, he never wanted to come to Bible Study. He drives them home, and thinks she is acting crazy. He tells her he is never coming to Bible Study again.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks a lot for reading. Please review, and sign in, I like to check out the stories of my reviewers. Hope everyone had a good Halloween : )**


	5. The Good Girl Chapter 5

At work, the man asks her where she went last night. She tells him that they forgot their bibles and he looks at her quizzically. She explains that she felt bad so they went home. He doesn't quite understand. He tells her that wasn't necessary.

Rory meets with Jess in the storage room. She holds him close and tells him that she can't go to the motel with him today. He is disappointed because she had said she could. She tells him she needs to take care of something. He asks her what she needs to do. She tells him that somebody knows about them.

Jess asks Rory if they are ever going to go away together. He is beginning to think she doesn't understand him.

Rory tries pushing Jess away by telling him that maybe she _doesn't_ understand him.

A knife in his heart; he fell in love with Rory because she understood him. Now she is trying to take that away from him. He doesn't know what he would do with himself without Rory.

In his anger, he knocks a box onto the ground.

He yells to her that she does understand him, she just doesn't want to admit it, and he's just too intense for her. He doesn't care if someone found out. This is the perfect opportunity for them to run away together, he says he knows what it's like to come home to a prison everyday, and they can get away from that. Together.

She tells him it's much easier for him to run away from everything, but she is married. He says he doesn't care, and tells her that she can't just give up.

Tears begin to form in her eyes and she tells him to quiet down or he is going to get them caught. He is sick of how fucking afraid she is all the time.

Rory turns around and walks away.

Jess tells her to wait and asks her not to give up on them. She agrees.

She tells him she will see him tomorrow, and he wishes her luck on whatever it is that she needs to take care of. She thanks him for understanding.

Rory arrives at Paul's house.

He tells her he wants to show her something. He hands her a wedding picture of herself he has out, and tells her that he is in shock.

Paul begins sharing the story of his life to Rory. He explains that he loves Dean and he loves her, and he has always wanted to find a girlfriend like her and to be a guy like Dean.

He starts to talk about giving up on his dream of being Dean. Last week when he saw Rory and Jess, a door that had always been closed to him, swung open in his face.

He heard Rory making love to a man that was not Dean.

He hated Rory for poisoning the well of idealism from which he had drunk for so long. Rory was no longer Paul's image of perfection; she was just a liar and a whore.

He loved Rory for opening his eyes and releasing him from the bitter chains of envy that bound him to Dean. Dean was no superman, just a fool, and that was beautiful to Paul.

Paul felt that there was one thing that would solve both of their problems.

He whispered his solution in Rory's ear.

She tells him that she refuses to sleep with him. Paul tells her that this is his chance for liberation. She tells him there is no way, he says that if she doesn't, he is going to tell Dean what he knows because he's his best friend and he can't keep him in the dark about something like this.

Rory needs to decide if she wants to break her husbands heart.

Rory pulls her pants off and lies down in Paul's bed. She leaves her shirt on and remains limp while Paul fucks her. He yells out her name, and she just stares at the ceiling. When he is through, he promises that Dean will not find out about any of this.

Rory suddenly sits up and claims she saw someone out the window; she thinks she saw Jess.

Paul tells her she is paranoid and that nobody is going to find out about any of this and everything is going to be alright. She quickly gets out of his bed and pulls her clothes on. Paul thanks her and she goes on her way.

That evening she is watching TV, and she agrees to go with Dean to the doctor during her lunch break tomorrow. Dean appreciates this and asks her why she hasn't said anything about the TV being fixed.

Rory does her best at faking a smile and thanks him weakly.

The next day at work, Rory boss approaches her and asks her where Jess is because he didn't come into work. He says he's only asking her because he knows that Rory and Jess are friends. Rory denies this fact.

Her boss is confused and reminds Rory that she eats lunch with Jess every day. She denies this too. He gives her a questioning look and tells her to have Jess call him if she happens to run into him.

Rory gets in her car to meet her husband at the doctors office on her lunch break. She screams when she discovers a sobbing, drunk, Jess, in her passenger seat.

He calls her a hooker. He followed her to Paul's house, and saw what she did. He wants to know how many guys she has gotten with, maybe every guy in the state.

She tries to explain the situation that Paul was going to tell Dean if she didn't sleep with him.

Jess begins to break down, pulling on his hair grunting that he is all alone. Rory tells him to get a hold of himself. He continues crying and they agree to meet after work. He won't get out of her car and she opens the door and pushes him out into the parking lot.

He tells her that he can't share her.

Rory drives to meet Dean, who brought Paul as well. Dean is called into the office leaving Rory and Paul in the waiting room. Paul tells Rory she looks nice. Rory tells him to shut up.

The Doctor calls Rory in the office. He needs Rory's help to get his sperm sample. Rory's stomach begins to hurt and her breasts feel sore. She begins to think she may be pregnant.

In the car with Rory after work, Jess is still crying and still drunk and he explains to her that sometimes he thinks that things can't get any worse than they already are, but they can get worse. Even when he thinks he's hit rock bottom, he hasn't and he just keeps falling.

Rory passes the stand that is selling the strawberries, and gasps at the thought of Lisa while Jess is listing off things that could happen when you think your life can't get any worse.

Jess can't calm down. Jess is in agony. Jess reminds her that she hates her life. Rory acknowledges that she is depressed, but he is _really_ depressed. Jess takes Rory's face in his hand.

Jess tells her as long as it is just the two of them he will do whatever she wants. He will steal money from his parents; they can run away together. He begs her not to forsake him. He sobs into her chest. She promises.

She promises this to someone whom she now realizes, is at best a child, and at worst a demon.

She decides that she's going to need to ditch Jess. She stops at the strawberry stand, and buys a small container of strawberries.

She puts them in Jess's lap. Jess begins talking about their plan of escape and of starting a new life as he eats the strawberries. He tells her they're sweet. He continues talking about their plan and everything he would do for her.

She feels guilty. She hits the strawberries out the window claiming she saw a bug in them.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! I think the next chapter will be the last. : )**


	6. The Good Girl Chapter 6

**A/N: This is the last chapter of the story. Enjoy. **

--

Rory visits Jess's parents and tells them that she has befriended Jess out of the goodness of her heart, and now she is beginning to think that he has a mental problem because for some reason he thinks they have had some sort of an affair, which is insane. She wouldn't do that. She is married. She is worried about him because he is drinking and making threats. She suggests that they send him away so professionals can take care of him; that's what would be best for him so that he doesn't get himself into trouble.

Rory stops and buys a pregnancy test and tests herself in her bathroom. Dean sees what she bought and tells her that he wants to be there when she finds out if she is pregnant. He is holding the test. It's blue. Rory is pregnant.

The sperm doctor was a waste of time for Dean. They were having a baby. They _were_ having a baby; who's baby is another question…

Jess answers a call at his house intended for his mother from a psychiatric hospital. He hangs up and claims it was a wrong number.

The next day Rory's boss asks her if she has seen Jess. Police walk through the office and all the employees want to know what is going on.

Jess stole $15,000 from the safe, he left his key to the office behind on his own key chain. Proof that it was him.

Her boss calls her into his office. They explain to her the situation, and ask if she had anything to do with it. Rory once again denies being friendly with Jess, even though people have seen the two of them in the storage room. She claims not to know anything.

She is allowed to go home. Jess runs over to Rory in a hat and sunglasses. He is smiling and proud of himself that he did something for them. Jess says to fuck everybody. They're ready, they can leave.

Rory tells Jess that she is pregnant. Jess tells her that it is his baby, she knows it is his baby.

Jess wants to go, he wants to take his money and his gun and his lover and his baby and start a new life.

Rory says that she needs to pack her things and get some money. He says that she hates her job, hates her husband, and loves him. It's just that simple.

She decides she has nothing to lose. He tells her to be at the motel at noon tomorrow and they would start their life together. He looks hopeful, and she agrees. He tells her he loves her and that everything is going to work out.

Jess hands her a story. He says it is of her life; he inspired her. He kisses her goodbye.

When Rory gets home from work, Paul is there with Dean and another friend to congratulate her on their expectation.

Dean answers the phone and begins to get upset. He tells the receiver to check their records again and that they don't know shit, Rory is pregnant!

Dean tells Rory that that Doctor just said that his sperm is no good. He wants to know if that means Rory isn't pregnant. Paul explains that they don't know everything; they must have just got something wrong.

After they fall asleep that night, Rory gets out of bed and quickly packs her belongings.

Rory got in her car with her bag and was stopped at a stop sign. Work was to her left, the motel was to her right. She shut her eyes and attempted to see the future.

On the left she saw day after day of monotonous work, quiet whispers, unfair demands, and burning secrets.

On the right, she saw the blue sky, the earth stretching far; beautiful, never-ending nothing.

Jess waited patiently for Rory at the motel.

The car behind her at the stop sign honks at Rory. She opens her eyes and goes.

She parks, gets out and speed walks to her destination. She arrives in her boss's office and tells him that she knows where Jess is. He is at the Glenpree Motel down the street and he will be there until noon. Her boss tells her she is a _good girl_.

She arrives back at home. Dean questions Rory about the messy bedroom; he thought they were robbed. Turns out she was just very disorganized when she was doing laundry.

The news is on in the house. Reporting live from the Glenpree Motel. A standoff between police and a local man has just ended in bloodshed.

Police had been given a tip that Jess Mariano, suspected of a burglary earlier in the day, could be found at this motel. He was armed. Police found him in his room; he fired one single shot. He took his own life. He worked as a reporter for the local paper.

Dean asked Rory if she knew him, considering they had the same job.

Rory bit her quivering lip. "Nope," she answered.

**-THE END-**

**A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read. Review if you would. Thanks : )**


End file.
